


The prefect badge

by Veronica_stark97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_stark97/pseuds/Veronica_stark97
Summary: The prefect badge, and Ronald weasley
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The prefect badge

Ron dreamed of becoming a prefect ever since he saw how proud his mum dad were of bill when he became prefect. He was just little over 5 years old at that time, they were all sitting around table having breakfast when Bill's Hogwarts letter came carrying a prefect badge. He still remembers how ecstatic their mother was hugging bill and smothering him with kisses and announcing that dinner will be Bill's favourite tonight, and their father had looked at bill with pride shining in his eyes. He remembered thinking that he will also work hard like bill. But through the years of listening to twins ridiculing everything to do about rules and all the trouble and rule breaking he himself caused at school Ron almost forgot about it.  
When prefect badge fell out of his letter, he couldn't believe it, he kept reading his name again and again to make sure it wasn't a mistake, he showed it to harry to confirm and was about to say something when he saw that harry was looking at the letter with sort of incredulous surprise which sort of...... hurt! His excitement further squashed when fred and George started reacting overly surprised and making fun of him, and then hermione came running and seeing the badge in harry's hand automatically assumed him to be the prefect practically squealing with delight. It was the most humiliating point of their friendship, that she was so surprised to find out he was prefect and not harry ("but are you sure") that she couldn't think of a single good thing to say in his favour.  
He was already so shocked over his own achievement, that everyone else's reaction made him squirm inside, did everyone thought of him so stupid that they had to double check whether he really was a prefect or not. And then mum ("that's everyone in the family") but at least she was happy for him. He wanted to show the badge to his dad but was afraid that he would see the same confuse expression on his face.  
To be honest, fred and George's joke didn't hurt that much, it was just now they behave, becoming a prefect is absolute crime in their eyes. No, what hurt more was the surprise in Hermione's voice and jealousy in harry was eyes. He gets it he doesn't deserve to be prefect, he is not as intelligent as Hermione or as skilled as harry, but do they really think of him as that stupid and idiot, heck he never expected to be prefect..... but ... well they atleast could have pretended to be happy for him. And it was not as If he asked for it, they chose him, so he must have done something.  
Even at the party everyone was busy in making harry feel better, well he was use to being pushed aside for harry even by his family, he genuinely doesn't even care that much. But then unbidden a thought a came to mind, 'percy would have been genuinely happy and impressed even if in his own pompous way'.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought the way everyone reacted to ron being prefect was kind of unfair, he deserved it.


End file.
